


Memories of his Early Love

by Hermia99



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia99/pseuds/Hermia99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel zu „Das Letzte seiner Art“ – Auf dem Planeten M113 soll Dr. McCoy eine jährliche Routineuntersuchung von Professor Robert Crater und seiner Frau durchführen soll. Vor dem Hinunterbeamen wird McCoy von Erinnerungen an Nancy Crater, die einmal seine Jugendliebe war, überwältigt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of his Early Love

Er war nervös, sehr nervös. In etwa einer Stunde würden sie in den Orbit um den Planeten M113 eintreten, um eine medizinische Routineuntersuchung des Ehepaares Robert und Nancy Crater durchzuführen. Nach langer Zeit würde er also SIE wiedersehen… SIE, die für ihn einmal die Frau seines Lebens gewesen war und die er hatte heiraten wollen. NANCY. Nancy, seine Jugendliebe.

Leonard konnte sich noch gut an seine erste Begegnung mit Nancy erinnern, als ob es erst gestern gewesen sei. Es war ein warmer Sommertag nachmittags in Little Louiseville (*1), als er von einem Footballspiel mit seinen Freunden auf dem Weg nach Hause war und sah, dass vor dem Einfamilienhaus, welches sich gegenüber seinem Elternhaus befand, ein stattlicher Lkw parkte. Ein paar kräftige Männer trugen Möbelstücke in das seit etwa drei Monaten leerstehende Gebäude und als er neugierig näherkam, erblickte er neben der offenstehenden Tür ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das aufmerksam dem Tun der Erwachsenen zusah. Sie mochte etwa im gleichen Alter sein wie er und so scheute er sich nicht, sie anzusprechen.

„Hey, willkommen in Little Louiseville!“, rief er ihr zu und winkte, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Ein Blick in ihre großen, dunklen Augen genügte und es war um ihn geschehen. Noch nie glaubte er, ein hübscheres Mädchen gesehen zu haben. Und als sie ihm zulächelte, schmolz er förmlich dahin. Er, ein damals zwölfjähriger Junge, der sich bisher nie besonders für Mädchen interessiert hatte.

Als er schließlich heimkam, erfuhr er durch seinen jüngeren Bruder Frank, dass die Familie, die gerade gegenüber einzog, den Namen Cooper trug und der Lkw erst vor etwa einer Stunde angekommen war. Dennoch hatte Frank in Erfahrung bringen können, dass die Familie aus einem Ehepaar und nur einer einzigen Tochter bestand, was sein Bruder überaus bedauerte. Frank hatte nämlich gehofft, dass die Neuankömmlinge, die bereits von der Nachbarschaft seit Tagen erwartet wurden, wenigstens einen Sohn besitzen würden, mit dem er sich anfreunden könnte. Mit einem Mädchen allerdings konnte sein kleiner Bruder nichts anfangen und maulte aus Enttäuschung etwas herum.

Zwei Tage später kam Nancy dann in seine Klasse und er bot ihr sofort seine Hilfe an, damit sie sich in der Schule zurechtfand, zeigte ihr, wo alles war, half ihr bei den Hausaufgaben und störte sich nicht daran, dass seine Freunde über ihn feixten und ihn mitunter manchmal aufzogen, weil er plötzlich so viel Zeit mit einem Mädchen verbrachte. Seit er Nancy begegnet war, zählte nur noch sie in seinem Leben. Und mit der Zeit änderte sich das Verhalten seiner Freunde, da auch diese allmählich in die Pubertät kamen und sich für Mädchen zu interessieren begannen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren Nancy und er längst ein Paar und manche der Jungen, die sich früher über ihn lustig gemacht hatten, beneideten ihn nun um das hübsche Mädchen an seiner Seite.

Leonard lächelte etwas, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte. Es war eine schöne Zeit gewesen, voller Herzklopfen, heimlichen Küsschen und Händchenhalten. Und als Nancy ihm an einem Valentinstag, als sie beide etwa 14 Jahre alt waren, als Zeichen ihrer Verbundenheit einen Freundschaftsring schenkte, fühlte er sich wie im Himmel und war sich im Inneren so sicher, in Nancy die Frau seines Lebens gefunden zu haben. Er seufzte laut und sah traurig zu Boden. Wie sehr man sich doch irren konnte.

Sein Blick glitt zum kleinen Finger seiner linken Hand, an dem er immer noch Nancys Ring trug. (*2) Er konnte sich einfach nicht von diesem Schmuckstück trennen. Nicht einmal, nachdem ihn Nancy verlassen hatte – nicht einmal, nachdem er Jennifer Summers geheiratet hatte.

Leonard begann in seinem Quartier auf und ab zu spazieren und fuhr sich immer wieder korrigierend an seinen Hemdkragen, bis er sich auf einmal fragte, warum um alles in der Welt es ihm denn so wichtig war, wie er ausschaute, wenn er Nancy nach langer Zeit wiedersah. Sie konnte ihm doch eigentlich egal sein. Immerhin hatte sie ihn verlassen, ohne eine Erklärung… ohne ein persönliches Wort des Abschieds. Und ihm war bis heute schleierhaft geblieben, warum sie das getan hatte. Immerhin waren sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange ein Paar gewesen und er hatte durchaus den Eindruck gehabt, dass ihre Beziehung gut lief. Aber anscheinend musste er wirklich sehr blind vor Liebe gewesen sein und Nancy hatte irgendetwas vermisst, sonst hätte sie ihn doch nicht wegen eines anderen Mannes verlassen. Noch dazu eines Mannes, der sicherlich 20 Jahre älter war als sie, wenn nicht noch mehr. Nein, er konnte Nancys Verhaltensweise bis heute nicht verstehen.

Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Schulabschluss zogen sie beide nach Mississippi, um an der dortigen Universität zu studieren. Für Leonard war klar gewesen, dass er genau wie sein alter Herr Arzt werden wollte und eines Tages die Praxis seines Vaters in Little Louiseville übernehmen würde. Es war ein vorgezeichneter, geradliniger Weg und er freute sich darauf, beruflich in die Fußstapfen seiner Vorfahren zu treten. Denn schon sein Großvater war ein Mediziner gewesen, wie sein alter Herr immer wieder gern zu erzählen pflegte, seit er klein war. Ja, im Grunde war Leonard ein Mann, der Traditionen zu schätzen wusste. Er hatte sich auch immer eine eigene Familie gewünscht, was ihm jedoch leider verwehrt blieb. Denn Jennifer hatte ihm während ihrer Ehe mehr als einmal zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie keine Kinder wollte, sondern beabsichtigte, als Ärztin auf der Karriereleiter hinaufzuklettern . Nun, er hatte wohl nichts anderes von einer ehrgeizigen, jungen Medizinerin erwarten können.

Leonard fragte sich seitdem immer wieder – obwohl es müßig war – wie eine Ehe mit Nancy verlaufen wäre, wenn sie Professor Crater nie kennengelernt und stattdessen ihn geheiratet hätte. Denn als sie gemeinsam in ihrer kleinen Studentenwohnung in Mississippi lebten, hatte Leonard das Thema Heirat und Familiengründung Nancy gegenüber einmal angesprochen und sie schien durchaus nicht abgeneigt zu sein, sondern nickte und strahlte ihn dabei geradezu an. Im Gegensatz zu ihm wusste seine Lebensgefährtin nämlich nicht einmal nach ihrem Schulabschluss, was genau sie beruflich machen wollte. Das Einzige, was ihr damals wichtig schien, war ihr Zusammensein mit Leonard McCoy. Ob sie ihn damals wirklich geliebt hatte? Leonard hatte es seinerzeit geglaubt, war fest davon überzeugt gewesen. Und deshalb hatte er ihr auch vorgeschlagen, sich gemeinsam mit ihm an der Universität in Mississippi zu bewerben und dorthin zu ziehen, falls man sie als Studierende in der Fakultät aufnehmen sollte. Nancy hatte eingewilligt, entschied sich dafür, Biologie zu studieren, da es eines der wenigen Fächer in der Schule gewesen war, das ihr lag, und bewarb sich um einen entsprechenden Studienplatz. Er war überglücklich gewesen, als sie beide eine Zusage erhielten; und gleich danach machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einer bezahlbaren, kleinen Wohnung für sie beide, fanden sie rechtzeitig vor Studienbeginn und fuhren voll froher Erwartungen nach Mississippi.

Zumindest Leonard war voll froher Erwartungen gewesen. Wenn er allerdings an damals zurückdachte, war er sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie damals ebenso empfunden hatte wie er. Immerhin verlief ihr Zusammenleben ein ganzes Jahr lang gut… jedenfalls hatte Nancy nie etwas gesagt oder durch ihr Verhalten erkennen lassen, dass sie in der Beziehung mit ihm oder mit der ganzen Situation, in der sie steckten, unzufrieden war. Nein, sie blieb stets gleichbleibend freundlich, lächelte immer und gab sich ihm willig hin, wenn er mit ihr schlafen wollte.

Tja, ihr Sexualleben war auch so eine Sache gewesen.

Leonard seufzte erneut tief auf und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken, vergrub die Hände in sein Gesicht.

Sie waren beide sechzehn Jahre alt gewesen, als sie es zum ersten Mal taten. Beide unerfahren, beide aufgeregt, aber begierig darauf, es zu tun. Nein, nicht ganz. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er sie eindringlich gebeten, endlich mit ihr schlafen zu dürfen. Er liebte sie so sehr und wollte so gern der erste und einzige Mann in ihrem Leben sein. Damals war er tatsächlich davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Nancy und er für immer zusammenblieben und es also egal sei, wann sie zum ersten Mal miteinander intim würden. Wäre sie seinerzeit schwanger geworden, hätte er sie mit Freuden zur Ehefrau genommen.

Ja, er hatte eigentlich immer nur sie heiraten wollen, seit er sie kannte. Selbst, als sich herausstellte, dass sie im Bett nicht gut miteinander harmonierten.

Bei ihrem ersten intimen Zusammensein hatte er Nancy Schmerzen bereitet, obwohl er sehr vorsichtig gewesen war. Aber sie hatte gezittert, vermutlich hatte sie Angst gehabt und sich verkrampft und daher war ihr erstes Mal weder für sie noch für ihn ein schönes Erlebnis gewesen. Aber im Alter von sechzehn Jahren und ohne das Wissen, das er heute besaß, konnten sie nur schwer damit umgehen. Darüber hinaus scheuten sie sich, mit einem ihrer Elternteile darüber zu sprechen, weil sie sich dafür schämten, dass es so grässlich verlaufen war. Er hatte sich als Versager gefühlt und Nancy hatte danach eine Zeitlang geweint und war nicht zu trösten gewesen, obwohl er es versucht hatte.

Seitdem tat Nancy alles, um dem Geschlechtsverkehr mit ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, obwohl sie immer noch mit ihm zusammenbleiben wollte, weil sie ihn „gernhatte“, wie sie erklärte. In ihren Augen konnte Leonard, der sich ja wirklich Mühe gegeben und auf sie Rücksicht genommen hatte, nichts dafür, dass ihr das intime Zusammensein nicht gefiel. Sie meinte damals zu ihm, sie sei wohl eine der Frauen, die sich nichts aus Sexualität machten, und sie könne verstehen, wenn er sich aufgrund dessen nach einer neuen Freundin umsähe. Aber davon wollte er nichts wissen, weil er sie wahnsinnig liebte. Deshalb war es ihm auch egal gewesen, dass sie Sexualität im Grunde ablehnte und nur ihm zuliebe manchmal mit ihm schlief.

Im Laufe der Zeit wurde der Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen ihnen seiner Meinung nach jedoch besser, da er sich mehr darüber informierte und an Erfahrung gewann. Aber Nancy war anzusehen, dass es ihr nicht sonderlich gefiel – im Gegensatz zu ihm. Und obwohl er sich immer bemühte, ihr Freude zu bereiten, gelang es ihm nicht. Keine noch so liebevolle, zärtliche Berührung und keine noch so ausgefallene Technik konnten Nancy mehr als ein wenig Lust bereiten, sie empfand eigentlich so gut wie nichts und tröstete ihn damit, dass sie eben so sei und er sich keinerlei Vorwürfe machen solle. Sie möge ihn und sei gerne mit ihm zusammen. Punkt. Natürlich war er über diese Situation nicht sonderlich glücklich, aber er musste sich notgedrungen damit abfinden und redete sich ein, dass ihre gemeinsame Liebe schon ausreichen würde, um trotz ihrer Schwierigkeiten eine glückliche Beziehung miteinander zu führen. Doch auch hierin hatte er sich geirrt – sonst wäre Nancy doch bei ihm geblieben.

Leonard wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und bemühte sich, seine Selbstbeherrschung wiederzugewinnen. Schließlich wollte er Nancy und ihrem Ehemann auf M113 als abgeklärter, sachlicher Mediziner gegenübertreten, der nur seinen Job ausführte und über die Beziehung mit seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin längst hinweg war. Aber war er das wirklich?

Er dachte zurück an den Abend, als er von einem langen Tag an der Universität nach Hause kam und auf dem Küchentisch einen kleinen Zettel fand, auf dem die kurze Nachricht stand:

_„Es war schön mit dir, Pflaume, aber jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für dein weiteres Leben. Nancy.“_

Er musste es mehrmals lesen, bis er allmählich anfing, den Sinn dieser Worte zu begreifen. Nancy hatte ihn verlassen. Einfach so! Ohne vorher mit ihm darüber gesprochen zu haben! Und das, nachdem er ihr vor einigen Tagen erst gesagt hatte, wie sehr er sie liebe und sich nach einem gemeinsamen Leben mit ihr sehne. Er erinnerte sich auch deutlich daran, ihr vorgeschlagen zu haben, sich in den Semesterferien zu Hause in Little Louiseville endlich offiziell mit ihr verloben zu wollen und sie nach dem Abschluss des Studiums zu heiraten; und Nancy hatte genickt und ihn glücklich angestrahlt. Ja, dieser Vorschlag war damals bei ihr auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen und sie wirkte geradeso, als ob sie es nicht erwarten könne, endlich seine Frau zu werden. Und aufgrund seiner jetzigen Lebenserfahrung und Menschenkenntnis war Leonard sich absolut sicher, dass es so gewesen war. Ja, Nancy wollte zum damaligen Zeitpunkt ganz gewiss seine Ehefrau werden und damit eine sehr geachtete Persönlichkeit in Little Louiseville, die Gattin von Dr. Leonard McCoy, dem Arzt des ländlichen Städtchens. Doch nach seinem Antrag musste irgendetwas geschehen sein und er wusste mittlerweile ja auch, was es gewesen war. Damals allerdings tappte er vollkommen im Dunkeln und deshalb hatte es ihn auch so schockiert, als Nancy plötzlich mitsamt ihren Sachen aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung verschwunden war… Erneut tauchte vor Leonards geistigem Auge der Zettel mit Nancys Nachricht auf:

_„Es war schön mit dir, Pflaume, aber jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für dein weiteres Leben. Nancy.“_

Einige Wochen, nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatte, traf er an der Uni mit seinem Freund Daniel zusammen, der Archo-Biologie studierte, und sich erkundigte, wie er sich fühle. Erstaunt musterte er seinen Freund und fragte: „Wie soll ich mich schon fühlen? Gestresst wie wir alle. Oder bist du mit deinen Hausarbeiten schon fertig? Außerdem muss ich bis zum Beginn des nächsten Semesters eine Seminararbeit beim alten Jefferson abliefern und du weißt doch selbst, wie pingelig der ist.“

„Ja, ja, Len, du hast es wirklich nicht leicht “, pflichtete ihm Daniel bei und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Der alte Jefferson ist bekannt dafür, besonders streng zu sein. Aber er ist auch gerecht. Sieh also zu, dass du eine mehr als hundertprozentige Arbeit ablieferst. Das wird dir bei ihm einen Stein im Brett verschaffen und du kannst danach getrost deiner mündlichen Prüfung entgegensehen.“

„Danke, Daniel, das nimmt mir jeden Druck“, spottete er.

„Ach, das schaffst du schon“, erwiderte sein Freund zuversichtlich. „Wie ist es, Len? Lust auf ein kühles Bier?“

An dem Tag war es damals sehr heiß gewesen und so ging er mit Daniel in ein Gartenlokal, das sich in der Nähe der Uni befand, um den Tag auf angenehme Weise ausklingen zu lassen. Als sie schließlich allein an einem Tisch unter dem Schatten eines Baumes beisammensaßen und sich ihr Bier schmecken ließen, fragte Daniel ihn plötzlich mitfühlend: „Wie geht es dir eigentlich wirklich, Leonard? Du tust ja geradeso, als ob es dich völlig kalt ließe, dass deine Ex-Freundin letzte Woche Professor Crater geheiratet hat.“

Er konnte jetzt noch den tiefen Schmerz spüren, der ihm bei dieser Eröffnung durch das Herz fuhr. Diese Mitteilung war für ihn tatsächlich eine große Überraschung gewesen und so hatte er seinen Freund einfach nur schweigend angestarrt, bis Daniel kapierte, dass er bisher ahnungslos gewesen war.

„Hast du denn in der Zeitung nichts darüber gelesen?“, fragte Daniel stirnrunzelnd. „Es stand groß in den Gesellschaftsnachrichten, sogar mit einem Foto des glücklichen Brautpaares.“

„Mir fehlt die Zeit, mich mit solchen Nachrichten zu befassen “, gab er unwirsch zurück. Seine Selbstbeherrschung drohte an diesem Punkt zusammenzubrechen, aber irgendwie war es ihm gelungen, sich zusammenzureißen. „Wie hat Nancy denn einen derart renommierten Mann kennenlernen können? Bisher war mir nicht bewusst, dass sie sich überhaupt für Archäologie interessiert.“

Daniel grinste etwas abfällig und erwiderte: „Sie war wohl mehr an Professor Crater interessiert als an der Archäologie.“

„Möglich, aber wie sind die beiden nur miteinander bekannt geworden? So viel ich weiß, haben weder Nancy noch ihre Eltern irgendwelche besonderen sozialen Kontakte zu Persönlichkeiten des öffentlichen Lebens.“

„Das ist bei einem so alten Eigenbrötler wie Crater doch gar nicht nötig“, erklärte ihm Daniel. „Ein hübsches Gesicht und der Anschein, sich für seine Forschungen zu interessieren, haben offenbar genügt.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, dass ich dir vor wenigen Wochen sagte, der alte Crater käme für fünf Tage als Gastdozent zu einer Vortragsreihe der archäologischen Fakultät an unsere Uni?“

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Dann rate doch mal, wer bei keinem dieser Vorträge gefehlt hat und dafür sogar seine Pflichtveranstaltungen in Biologie schwänzte, Len!“

„Lass diese dummen Quizfragen und komm endlich zur Sache!“

„Deine Nancy!“

„Nancy?“

„Ja, sie war jeden Tag da und hing an den Lippen von Professor Crater, als ob er ihr das Evangelium verkünden würde. Darüber hinaus stellte sie ihm zwischendurch immer wieder Fragen. Nicht, dass diese Fragen irgendwie weltbewegend gewesen wären, aber sie reichten, damit Crater auf Nancy aufmerksam wurde. Drei Tage später bat der alte Professor sie dann nach einem Vortrag zu sich aufs Podium herunter und sie sind einige Minuten später zusammen fortgegangen. Vermutlich hat er sie zum Essen eingeladen… der Rest ist Geschichte. Tut mir leid, Leonard.“

„Ich… ich habe… nichts davon… gewusst“, hatte er damals stotternd hervorgebracht.

Und er erkannte in jenem Moment schmerzlich, dass sich seine geliebte Nancy wohl durch das Interesse des prominenten Professors Crater geschmeichelt gefühlt und den sicherlich bald darauf folgenden Heiratsantrag des sehr viel älteren Mannes angenommen haben musste. Jedenfalls hatte er sie nie mehr in der Universität angetroffen, nachdem sie ihn verlassen und damit aus seinem Leben verschwunden war. Daniel berichtete ihm an jenem Abend noch, eine Kommilitonin aus Nancys Lerngruppe habe ihm verraten, dass Miss Cooper ihr Biologiestudium vor 14 Tagen offiziell abgebrochen hätte.

Leonard fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

Damals wie heute konnte er nicht begreifen, warum Nancy nicht wenigstens ihr Studium beendet hatte. Wenn schon nicht an der Universität in Mississippi, dann doch zumindest an einer anderen Fakultät. Aber wie er von verschiedenen Leuten aus seinem Bekanntenkreis hörte, zog Nancy es vor, nach der Heirat mit Crater ihrem Mann bei seinen archäologischen Forschungen auf fremden Planeten zu assistieren. So war es auch jetzt. Das Ehepaar Crater befand sich mittlerweile einige Jahre auf M113 und in etwa einer halben Stunde würde er seine ehemalige Jugendliebe wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht sehen.

Unruhig erhob Leonard sich vom Stuhl und lief wieder ein paar Schritte rastlos umher, bis sein Blick auf einen seiner Nachttische fiel. Dort hatte er eine Flasche alten französischen Cognac deponiert und spielte einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken, sich einen Schluck davon zu genehmigen. Doch dann verwarf er diese Idee wieder. Warum sollte er sich wegen Nancy Ärger mit seinem Captain einhandeln? Denn Jim würde es negativ vermerken, wenn er während seines Dienstes bei ihm auch nur den Hauch einer Alkoholfahne wahrnähme . Das war Nancy wirklich nicht wert! Nach allem, was sie ihm angetan hatte! Und dass er dazu neigte, in seiner Freizeit gern mal einen über den Durst zu trinken, war indirekt auch auf ihr damaliges, unfaires Verhalten ihm gegenüber zurückzuführen. Warum nur konnte sie ihm nicht ehrlich ins Gesicht sagen , dass sie sich in Robert Crater verliebt hatte und ihn deswegen verlassen wollte? Einfach fortzugehen und einen Zettel mit der lapidaren Erklärung

_„Es war schön mit dir, Pflaume, aber jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für dein weiteres Leben...“_

zu hinterlassen, war einfach nur feige und unfair von Nancy gewesen! Sie hatte ihm damit nicht einmal die Chance gegeben, um ihre Liebe zu kämpfen! Aber vielleicht wollte sie das ja auch gar nicht! Vielleicht wollte sie ihn ohnehin über kurz oder lang verlassen und das Erscheinen von Professor Crater hatte diese Entwicklung nur beschleunigt. Und vermutlich interessierte sich der Alte auch gar nicht dafür, mit seiner jungen Ehefrau ins Bett zu gehen.

Leonard konnte es nicht verhindern, dass bei dem letzten Gedanken ein hämisches Lächeln in sein Gesicht trat. Wenn seine Vermutung richtig war, hatte Nancy den für sich richtigen Mann gefunden und war mit diesem ohne die eheliche Verpflichtung womöglich sehr viel glücklicher als damals mit ihm.

Dass sie hingegen ihren langjährigen Freund und Gefährten durch ihr Verhalten verletzt und unglücklich gemacht haben könnte, schien Nancy damals nicht in den Sinn gekommen zu sein. Na ja, sie war noch nie der Typ Mädchen gewesen, der sich viele Gedanken darüber machte, wie sich ihr Verhalten auf andere auswirkte. Aber er hatte weder als Teenager noch als junger Mann jemals wahrgenommen, welch einen oberflächlichen Charakter Nancy eigentlich besaß. Liebe machte bekanntlich blind und das war bei ihm – was Nancy betraf - über die Maßen der Fall gewesen. Selbst als seine Mutter ihn hin und wieder auf einige Charaktermängel seiner Freundin hinwies, wollte er davon nichts wissen. Nancy war sein Ein und Alles gewesen, worüber seine Mutter manches Mal den Kopf schüttelte, ihn als „verliebten Narren“ bezeichnete, ihre Meinung zu der einen oder anderen Sache kundtat, sich ansonsten aber nicht in seine Beziehung zu Nancy einmischte.

Er hätte auf Ma hören sollen, die doch so viel mehr Menschenkenntnis als er besaß und ihn sicherlich vor der unvermeidlichen Enttäuschung mit Nancy zu bewahren versuchte. Aber junge Burschen, so wie er damals einer war, hörten in der Regel nicht auf ihre Mutter, sondern mussten selbst ihre Erfahrungen machen. Nun, in seinem Fall war es überaus schmerzlich gewesen.

Danach wollte er erstmal nichts mehr von Frauen wissen, sondern versuchte seinen Liebeskummer dadurch zu überwinden, indem er sich noch intensiver dem Medizinstudium widmete und Tag und Nacht über seinen Büchern hockte, bis er dunkle Ringe unter den Augen bekam. Da er nachts Probleme mit dem Einschlafen hatte, pflegte er weiter in seinen Büchern zu lesen, , anstatt sich im Bett von einer Seite auf die andere zu wälzen. Immer wieder spukte ihm Nancy im Kopf herum, obwohl er sie wirklich vergessen wollte. Aber die Erinnerung an sie konnte er nun einmal nicht abstellen.

Damals musste er schrecklich ausgesehen haben, denn eines Abends tauchten einige seiner besten Freunde bei ihm auf, schlugen seine Bücher zu und überredeten ihn, mit ihnen einen „draufzumachen“. Ihr erster Weg führte dann in eine Bar, wo ihm seine Freunde mehrere Schnäpse ausgaben und damit begannen, auf ihn einzureden:

_„Vergiss Nancy doch einfach!“_

_„Sie ist es nicht wert, dass du dich wegen ihr kaputtmachst.“_

_„Schau dich um, Len, andere Mütter haben auch schöne Töchter.“_

_„Nancy wusste dich gar nicht zu schätzen, Len!“_

Diese und ähnliche Sätze drangen unaufhörlich in seine Ohren, während er einen Schnaps nach dem anderen trank, bis ihm schließlich ein wenig schummerig im Kopf wurde und er spürte, wie die Wut auf Nancy in ihm hervorkroch.

„Diese blöde Kuh!“, hörte er sich dann plötzlich selbst schimpfen. „Ich habe sie geliebt… oh Gott, wie sehr habe ich sie geliebt…“

„Du bist viel zu gut für sie gewesen, Len.“

„Ich hätte alles für Nancy getan.“

„Das war dein Fehler gewesen, Mann. Sie hat dich nur ausgenutzt!“

„Sie hat meine Liebe einfach mit Füßen getreten“, fuhr er in lautem Ton fort und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, worauf seine Freunde in die Hände klatschten und ihm noch ein Glas Schnaps hinschoben, das er sogleich die Kehle hinunterstürzte. „Sie hat mich verraten… Nancy hat mich einfach verraten…“

„Vergiss die Frau doch endlich, Len!“

„Genau, es gibt so viele andere, die dich sicherlich zu schätzen wissen.“

Leonard schüttelte den Kopf und meinte mit nunmehr schwerer gewordenen Zunge: „Will nich‘ mehr… nein… nein… hab die Schnauze voll… von den Weibern! Die können… können mir alle… gestohlen bleiben…!“

„Wegen Nancy der ganzen Damenwelt den Rücken kehren?!“, widersprach einer seiner Freunde. „Dieses Opfer ist deine Ex-Freundin nicht wert, Len! Du solltest vielmehr etwas tun, um Nancy zu vergessen. Wer braucht schon eine so treulose Tante wie Miss Cooper?“

„Genau, Len! Du solltest etwas Männliches tun, dann verschwindet Nancy endlich aus deinem Hirn!“

„Und… und… was?!“

„Nichts leichter als das! Weißt du, es gibt hier einen netten Nachtclub mit anständigen Damen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?!“

„Keine… Da-men, bitte!“, hatte er hervorgestoßen und den Kopf geschüttelt. Aber seine Freunde ließen nicht locker und redeten so lange auf ihn ein, bis er schließlich einwilligte, mit ihnen auch noch diesen Nachtclub zu besuchen. Hier ließen sie sich an einem runden Tisch nieder und bestellten sich wieder etwas Alkoholisches. Bald gesellten sich ein paar hübsche Damen flirtend zu den jungen Männern. Eine davon kümmerte sich auch um den nicht mehr ganz nüchternen McCoy, der zunächst versuchte, die Frau abzuwimmeln.

„Keine Lust mehr… auf… Frau‘n!“, murmelte er mit schwerer Zunge.

„Oh, warum denn nicht?“, erkundigte sich die Dame mitfühlend und einer seiner Freunde wisperte ihr leise zu, dass er von seiner Freundin verlassen worden sei . Daraufhin strich ihm die fremde Frau behutsam über die Wange und meinte leise: „Ich kann dir sicherlich über deinen Liebeskummer hinweghelfen, Süßer!“

„Niemand kann es… niemand…“, widersprach der junge Medizinstudent. „Sie ver-schwen-den nur… ihre Zeit, Madam.“

„Oh, Madam!“, wiederholte die Dame entzückt und lächelte. „Welch ein höflicher, junger Mann. Ja, das gefällt mir. Du hast wirklich Benehmen, mein Süßer. Deine Ex-Freundin weiß sicherlich nicht, was sie an dir gehabt hatte.“

„Meine Rede!“, pflichtete ihr einer seiner Freunde bei. „Er war viel zu gut für die Alte!“

„Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt“, gab die Unbekannte zurück und wandte sich danach wieder ihm zu. „Komm, mein Kleiner, lass uns ein bisschen tanzen. Das muntert dich bestimmt wieder auf.“

„Kann nich‘…“, wehrte er ab. „Alles dreht sich…“

„Darum musst du dich ein bisschen bewegen, es wird gleich wieder besser“, behauptete sie und zog ihn mit sich.

„Los, geh ruhig mit der Dame mit, Len! Wir werden hier auf dich warten, bis zu zurückkommst!“, riefen seine Freunde am Tisch und lachten.

Daraufhin ließ sich Leonard widerstandslos von ihr auf die Tanzfläche schleppen und bewegte sich ein wenig zu der grässlichen Musik in dem schwülen Raum, wobei ihm das süßliche Parfüm der unbekannten Frau, in deren Armen er sich befand, penetrant in die Nase stieg. Nach einer Weile murmelte er in ihr Ohr: „Lass uns… diesen Blödsinn hier… be-enden. Ich habe… kei-ne Lust mehr… dazu.“

„Na, das ist doch mal ein Wort!“, lobte sie ihn, was ihn erstaunte.Sie zog ihn tatsächlich von der Tanzfläche fort, hinter sich her. Ihr Weg führte zu einem Treppengelände und sie stiegen hinauf. Im zweiten Stock angekommen trottete er hinter ihr noch ein Stück des Flurs entlang, bis sie schließlich eine Tür aufschloss und mit ihm das dahinterliegende Zimmer betrat. Es war nicht sehr groß und bestand hauptsächlich aus einem breiten Bett mit rotem Bezug und einem Laken in derselben Farbe. An den Wänden waren einige Lampen anmontiert, die sich im Augenblick ihres Eintretens automatisch einschalteten und ein fahles Licht im Raum verbreiteten, das alles andere als animierend auf den jungen Medizinstudenten wirkte.

„Nun, mein Junge, willst du dich nicht ein bisschen hinlegen?“, fragte ihn die Frau mit einschmeichelnder Stimme und ihm wurde, obwohl er leicht angetrunken war, jetzt klar, dass er es mit einer Dame des horizontalen Gewerbes zu tun hatte.

„Nein, kein… kein Be-darf, Ma…dam“, brachte er mühsam hervor.

„Oh, du bist einfach zu süß, mein höflicher, junger Kavalier“, meinte sie lächelnd, legte leicht eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und bugsierte ihn langsam in Richtung Bett, was er nur widerstrebend geschehen ließ. Doch sie schmeichelte ihm weiter mit sanfter Stimme, bat ihn, sich doch wenigstens einen Augenblick zu setzen. Als er sich schließlich auf dem Rande des Bettes niedergelassen hatte, ging sie rasch in ein schmales Bad und kam mit einer kleinen Waschschüssel voller Wasser, einem sauberen Lappen und ein Stück Seife heraus.

„Sicher ist sicher“, erklärte sie und traf Anstalten, den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu öffnen.

„Lassen Sie das!“, protestierte er und war mit einem Mal wieder ganz klar im Kopf. „Ich will nicht mit Ihnen schlafen!“

„Vielleicht überlegst du es dir ja noch, Süßer“, flötete die Frau und er nahm nun erst richtig wahr, dass sie viel älter als er sein musste, während sie fortfuhr: „Du hast doch sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn ich dein Glied saubermache, oder? Und ich habe auch Kondome da, wenn du möchtest.“

„Das wird nicht nötig sein!“, gab er in ärgerlichem Ton zurück und schlug ihr auf die Finger, als sie sich erneut an seinem Reißverschluss zu schaffen machen wollte. „Von Frauen habe ich erstmal die Schnauze gestrichen voll!“

„Nun, Jungchen, wegen einer musst du nicht gleich alle verdammen, nur weil dir eine dumme Gans das Herz gebrochen hat“, meinte die Prostituierte und setzte sich neben ihn. Dann legte sie mütterlich einen Arm um seine Schultern und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

„Was für ein gutaussehender Bursche du bist“, flüsterte sie dabei. „Und zudem so gut erzogen! Die Mädchen müssen doch verrückt nach dir sein.“

„Davon habe ich bisher nichts gemerkt“, gab er ironisch zurück. „Die Frau, die ich liebe, ist auf und davon, um einen anderen zu heiraten!“

„Manche Frauen wissen ihr Glück eben nicht zu schätzen, Jungchen. Mach dir nichts draus!“

Sie zog ihn fest an ihre Brust und strich ihm tröstend über das Haar. Es tat ihm gut und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal so aufgehoben bei ihr, dass er anfing, an ihrer Brust zu schluchzen.

„Ist schon gut, mein Junge“, sagte sie leise und fuhr fort, ihm über das Haar zu streicheln, als ob er ein Kind wäre. „Heul dich ruhig aus! Bei Tanja bist du in guten Händen. Ich weiß genau, was du jetzt brauchst.“

Sie strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann murmelte sie: „Vom Alter her könntest du mein Sohn sein, wenn ich je einen Sohn bekommen hätte. Lass deinen Tränen ruhig freien Lauf, mein Junge, auch wenn das Mädchen, das dir das Herz gebrochen hat, es sicherlich nicht wert ist.“

„Ich habe sie so sehr geliebt“, brachte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor und Tanja wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, strich ihm wieder sachte über die Wangen.

„Natürlich hast du das, du bist ein guter Junge“, wisperte sie ihm tröstend ins Ohr. „Erleichtere ruhig dein Herz. Du bist nicht der erste Mann, der zu mir kommt und sich bei mir ausheult.“

Voller Dankbarkeit erinnerte sich Dr. McCoy an die liebevolle, mütterliche Art dieser Prostituierten, bei der er sich tatsächlich seinen Kummer von der Seele geredet und geweint hatte. Tanja hörte ihm einfach nur zu, ohne ein böses Wort über Nancy zu verlieren. Und als er sich dann schließlich beruhigt hatte, gab sie ihm ein Handtuch, damit er sich sein von Tränen nasses Gesicht trocknen konnte. Aber das Seltsame war, dass er sich danach tatsächlich unendlich erleichtert fühlte. Er bedankte sich bei Tanja und sie zog ihn zum Abschied noch einmal in seine Arme und sagte: „Du bist ein hübscher, junger Mann und die Freundin, die dich verließ, ist es gar nicht wert, dass du so um sie trauerst.“

Sie strich ihm noch ein letztes Mal über sein Haar, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr: „Weißt du, Jungchen, du hast doch eine bessere Frau als diese dumme Gans verdient; und eines Tages wirst du sie auch bekommen. So nett wie du bist.“

Bis heute war er Tanja für diese abschließenden Worte dankbar, hatten sie ihn doch wieder aufgerichtet und daran glauben lassen, dass es außer Nancy noch andere Frauen auf der Welt gab und eine davon die Richtige für ihn sein könnte. Zaghaft schöpfte er wieder Hoffnung, sich eines Tages erneut verlieben zu können. Etwas, woran er nicht mehr zu glauben gewagt hatte, seit Nancy ihn verließ.

Nach dem Besuch bei Tanja, die er nie mehr wiedergesehen hatte, verlief das restliche Semester für ihn fast wieder normal, denn er dachte nicht mehr so oft an Nancy. Ja, es gab sogar Tage, da er sie völlig vergaß, weil er in seinem Studium aufging.

Als das nächste Semester begann, lernte er in einer neuen Arbeitsgruppe Jennifer Summers kennen, die genauso alt war wie er und im gleichen Jahr mit dem Medizinstudium begonnen hatte . Erstaunt fragte er sich selbst, wie er ein so hübsches Mädchen die ganze Zeit hatte übersehen können. Sie fand ebenfalls Gefallen an ihm, wie ihre interessierten Blicke, die sie ihm immer wieder zuwarf, nur allzu deutlich verrieten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie begannen, sich auch außerhalb der Uni privat zu treffen und das nicht nur, um zusammen zu lernen. Das taten sie ohnehin, aber ab und zu gingen sie auch gerne ins Kino oder zum Tanzen oder fanden etwas anderes, das sie interessierte.

Rasch waren sie füreinander entflammt und wollten zusammenziehen. Allerdings bestand Jenny darauf, dass sie sich eine andere Wohnung suchten, denn ihr war der Gedanke zuwider, in der gleichen Wohnung mit Leonard zu leben, in der er auch mit Nancy Cooper gewohnt hatte. Das verstand er durchaus und war einem völligen Neubeginn nicht abgeneigt.

McCoy blickte auf und betrachtete sein Gesicht im Spiegel seiner Garderobe. All dies war schon einige Jahre her und er war beileibe nicht mehr der naive, junge Student von damals, sondern ein reifer Mann in den besten Jahren.

Warum also machte ihn die bevorstehende Begegnung mit seiner ehemaligen Jugendliebe so nervös?

Das Ehepaar Crater konnte ihm völlig egal sein! Schließlich hatte er doch auch geheiratet und damit aller Welt bewiesen, dass er über Nancy hinweg war.

Der Arzt trat näher an den Spiegel heran und schaute sich selbst eindringlich an. Seine Nervosität und sein rasch schlagendes Herz bewiesen eindeutig, dass Nancy ihm alles andere als egal und er keineswegs über sie hinweg war, wie er sich immer gern eingeredet hatte. Aber nun stand er sich selbst gegenüber und konnte sich schlecht selbst belügen. Er empfand tatsächlich noch starke Gefühle für seine ehemalige Jugendliebe, obwohl er inzwischen eingesehen hatte, dass sie sie wohl wirklich nicht verdiente. Wann hatte Nancy eigentlich aufgehört, ihn zu lieben? War es, als er das erste Mal mit ihr geschlafen und ihr dabei unabsichtlich weh getan hatte? Oder fühlte sie sich neben ihm, dem zielstrebigen Medizinstudenten, der genau wusste, was er wollte, einfach unwohl, weil sie ein eher unentschlossener Mensch war, der sich gerne gehen ließ? Womöglich fühlte sie sich von ihm auch zu stark unter Druck gesetzt, als er ihr erklärte, sie heiraten und mit ihr eine Familie gründen zu wollen. Hatte sie sich vielleicht deshalb in die Arme eines sehr viel älteren Mannes geflüchtet?

Der Gedanke daran schien Leonard nicht abwegig zu sein. Immerhin war das Ehepaar Crater kinderlos, was wiederum seine Vermutung bestätigte, dass die beiden eine eher geschwisterliche Beziehung miteinander unterhielten. Das kam der prüden Natur Nancys doch sehr entgegen. Aber was ging ihn das eigentlich an? Seine immer noch vorhandenen Gefühle zu seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin gaben ihm nicht das Recht, Einblick in deren Privatsphäre zu erhalten.

Er atmete tief ein und seufzte. Ob er es tatsächlich schaffte, Nancy neutral gegenüberzutreten ?

Leonard dachte wieder an Jennifer zurück, mit der er schließlich bald nach ihrer ersten Verabredung in eine neue Wohnung zog. Anders als Nancy zeigte ihm Jenny ihre Zuneigung durch spontane Umarmungen und Küsse und genoss es, mit ihm das Bett zu teilen. Sie war warm, lebendig und fröhlich und es war ein viel besseres Gefühl, sie in den Armen zu halten und zu liebkosen als Nancy, die im Vergleich mit seiner neuen Lebensgefährtin ein richtiger Eisklotz war. Jennifers ehrliche Liebe zu ihm verdrängte bald jeglichen Gedanken an Nancy und er fühlte sich besser als je zuvor. Hinzu kam, dass Jenny genauso strebsam war wie er und mit ihm wetteiferte, wer von ihnen der bessere Arzt werden würde. Auf diese Weise stachelten sie sich gegenseitig an, halfen sich aber auch hin und wieder und kamen deshalb mit dem Studium gut voran. Als Leonard ihr nach dem bestandenen Vordiplom einen Heiratsantrag machte, fiel ihm Jenny um den Hals und sagte sofort ja. Danach fielen sie übereinander her, weil sie so verrückt und verliebt ineinander waren. Sie konnten nicht einmal 14 Tage damit warten, um an einem Wochenende nach Las Vegas zu fahren und dort den Bund für Leben zu schließen, mit einem japanischen Touristen und einer jungen Verkäuferin als Trauzeugen. Ihre beiden Elternpaare, denen sie dieses Ereignis per Telegramm mitteilten, waren alles andere als begeistert von dieser überstürzten Heirat.

Als Leonard sich daran zurückerinnerte, lachte er etwas und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. So verrückt konnte man auch nur mit Anfang zwanzig sein! Es hatte überhaupt kein Grund für Jenny und ihn bestanden, so schnell zu heiraten. Sie hätten auch weiterhin als Paar in ihrer Studentenwohnung leben und das Studium in Ruhe abschließen können. Nun ja, seine Ehe hatte auch nur bis zum Examen gehalten… traurig, aber wahr. Doch Jennifer hatte ihm wenigstens reinen Wein eingeschenkt und ihm gestanden, sich während eines Praktikums in einen anderen Mann verliebt zu haben. Sie wollte die Scheidung und er war damit einverstanden. Aber sie gingen im Guten auseinander, wünschten sich gegenseitig viel Glück und Jenny schickte ihm jedes Jahr zum Geburtstag eine Karte.

McCoy lächelte traurig. Sein Verhältnis zu Jennifer war ganz anders gewesen als das zu Nancy und er hätte kein Problem damit, seiner Ex-Frau erneut zu begegnen. Sie war eine patente, unkomplizierte Person, die immer ehrlich gesagt hatte, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Das hatten sie beide aneinander geschätzt. Es war bedauerlich, dass sie sich während der Ehe unmerklich auseinander gelebt hatten, obwohl sie sich am Anfang so leidenschaftlich liebten. Aber dank Jenny wusste er, dass glückliche Beziehungen möglich sein konnten.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf den Freundschaftsring am kleinen Finger seiner linken Hand und Leonard hatte das Gefühl, als würde von dem Schmuckstück eine unerträgliche Hitze ausgehen. Außerdem erinnerte es ihn wieder daran, dass Nancy ihm mit 14 Jahren sehr wohl tiefe Zuneigung entgegengebracht hatte. Schließlich war der Ring ein Geschenk von ihr zum Valentinstag. Damals, als Teenager, hatten sie ihre beste Zeit miteinander gehabt. Doch es war schon so lange her, dass es allmählich verblasste. Zu viel war inzwischen passiert, als dass man darüber hinweg sehen konnte.

Leonard seufzte und spürte ein großes Gefühl des Bedauerns, dass Nancy ihnen beiden durch ihre heimliche Flucht aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung nie die Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, sich richtig miteinander auszusprechen. Sicherlich hatte sie in der Beziehung mit ihm gelitten und er musste sie auch durch irgendetwas verletzt haben. Aber sie sprach es nie aus, sondern lächelte immer und tat die Probleme, die sie in ihrem Sexualleben hatten, ebenso ab. Alles wurde von ihr unter den Teppich gekehrt. Ein Verhalten, das konträr zu seiner offenen und mitunter recht ruppigen Art stand, alles auszusprechen, was ihm wichtig erschien. Und mit Jenny hatte er sich deshalb so gut verstanden, weil sie von der gleichen Art war wie er.

McCoy hielt in seinen Gedanken inne, da ihm auf einmal klar wurde, weshalb die Beziehung mit Nancy unweigerlich hatte scheitern müssen. Es war so offensichtlich, dass er sich fragte, wie er das all die Jahre nicht hatte sehen können. Ihrer beiden Charaktere waren so gegensätzlich, dass eine Ehe nur unglücklich gewesen wäre. Nancy musste das erkannt und die Konsequenzen daraus gezogen haben. Aber warum, verdammt noch mal, hatte sie nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen?!!!

„Dr. McCoy in den Transporterraum!“, rief ihn die Stimme Uhuras in die Gegenwart zurück.

Der Arzt schaute auf die Uhr, die auf seinem kleinen Regal am Bett stand. Jetzt war es also soweit! Gleich würde er zusammen mit Jim und einem Sicherheitsoffizier auf den Planeten M113 hinunter beamen, um das Ehepaar Crater der vorgeschriebenen jährlichen Kontrolluntersuchung zu unterziehen. Aber ehrlich gesagt hatte er dazu nicht die geringste Lust!

Er wollte weder Nancy wiedersehen, die ihm so weh getan hatte, noch wollte er dem Mann gegenübertreten, der ihm seine Jugendliebe ausgespannt hatte. Aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich der Begegnung mit den beiden zu stellen, so unangenehm ihm das auch war.

Und wieder einmal verfluchte McCoy sich selbst dafür, dass er sich freiwillig als Arzt für diese Mission gemeldet hatte. Sein Stellvertreter, Dr. Charles Brewster, könnte diese Aufgabe genauso gut wie er ausführen.

Vielleicht sollte er Brewster einfach bitten, für ihn einzuspringen?

Aber McCoy verwarf diesen verlockenden Gedanken sofort wieder und schimpfte sich selbst einen Feigling. Wer war er denn, dass er sich vor der Begegnung mit Nancy und ihrem Mann fürchtete?

Nein, er würde sich dieser Herausforderung stellen, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke daran überaus unangenehm war. Das Kapitel Nancy hatte er abgeschlossen und wenn er sie gleich wiedersah, so würde er ihr offen ins Gesicht sehen. Er war schon sehr gespannt darauf, wie seine frühere Lebensgefährtin darauf reagierte.

„Pille!“, tönte ihm jetzt via Intercom die Stimme Kirks entgegen, die leicht verärgert klang. „Wir warten im Transporterraum auf dich! Wo bleibst du denn? Ohne dich kann unser Auftrag nicht ausgeführt werden! Du besorgst doch nicht etwa noch Blumen für deine Verflossene?“

„Natürlich nicht!“, antwortete der Arzt seinem Freund und Captain in ebenso ungehobeltem Ton. „Ich hab nur ein wenig geträumt und muss mir rasch etwas überziehen. Bin gleich bei euch!“

Und mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel strich McCoy sich seine Haarsträhne zurück und richtete sich rasch noch einmal seinen Kragen. Dann verließ er sein Quartier und machte sich auf den Weg in den Transporterraum. Bald würde er wieder Nancy gegenüberstehen, der großen Liebe seiner Jugend…

~ ENDE ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> (*1) = Little Louiseville ist ein fiktiver Ort in Pittsburg/Mississippi, den ich mir ausgedacht habe.
> 
> (*2) = Sicherlich ist dem einen oder anderen von euch schon aufgefallen, dass McCoy einen Ring am kleinen Finger seiner linken Hand trägt. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was das zu bedeuten hat und herausgekommen ist die kleine Episode, die hier geschildert wurde. – In Wirklichkeit hat der Ring an McCoys Finger jedoch eine andere Ursache, die ich aber erst kürzlich herausgefunden habe. Nachzulesen unter: http://forums.startreknewvoyages.com/index.php?topic=11619.0


End file.
